infamous_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Green jr
"Conduits are an evolution, don't you understand!." -Tom Green jr Background Familial Background Tom never connected with his parents, mostly because he always studied about conduits while his parents were working day and night.His dad moved to New Marais hoping it would help him bond with his son. he had no friends and was bullied alot at school. Character Basic Background when the RFI was activated, Tom was blown out a tall building window. when he hit the concrete floor, he thought he was dead. he got up and examined his body for damage. he watched around him as people were looking at him, shocked. He discovered lots of glass shards in his arms and attempted to pull them out. they absorbed into him and his arms turned to glass. he freaked out and ran home. he discovered he was a conduit and learned to control his powers. once he got enough control he had to hide from the public, and get a job as a window repairman. he was discovered and people started to throw stones at him. he fled to a junkyard and started training until he reached full control over glass. he met Sterling, his first friend, and easily became bestfriends with him. by the age of 21 he was captured by the D.U.P and imprisoned in curden cay prison for a year. he witnessed the way conduits were being treated and quickly hated humans after that. he escaped and started a group of conduits called the conduits right league which has a goal to make conduits be treated like angels and rebuild a better conduit society. Roleplay Background to be added... Character Appearance he has light brown to cream skin and dark green eyes. his hair is dark brown and slightly to the right and short. he has no facial hair and is 6ft 5inches tall. he weighs 140lbs. He looks like the Farcry 4 protagonist, Ajay Ghale. ^Ajay Ghale-Farcry 4^ Nationality: British-Asian clothing: bright grey jacket with a single black ring on each sleeve. lime green and black trainer with dark blue to black jeans. his jacket will turn white when at true hero karma and dark grey to black when infamous. Personality Tom is shy and usually dosn't respond when made fun of. he dosn't enjoy sports and tends to swear alot when mad. likes: fun, jokes, video games, conduits, superheroes dislikes: working, anti-conduit activists, government, dup fears: the exstinction of conduitism, being forced to kill a conduit, spiders, heights habits: bitting his nails, playing around with his powers flaws: ''lazy, annoying, easily distracted ''talents: ''quickly mastering his powers, taking a beating and continue fighting Relationships ''love intrests: Sarah Trix- Tom is in love with her but is in denial, everyone knows it, even Sarah Abigail "Fetch" Walker- Tom is doing very well at hiding his feelings for her ''more to be added... ''friends: Sterling Jackson- Tom and Sterling practised together before Tom was captured by the dup ''more to be added... ''reputation: ''Some view Tom as a knight trying to save his people or a demon trying to spread lies ''enemies: Department of Unified Protection- they experiment on conduits and force them to train and steal their freedom The government- they agree with the dups actions ''more to be added... ''family: ''Tom Green: Toms British father who never connected with his son Amita Green: Toms Asian mother who never connected with her son Powers ''Glass manipulation: glass blade: TJ creates a super thin sword made of super tough glass glass ball: TJ, when in the air, turns into a glass ball and upon impact, shatters pushing enemies to the ground. the ball gets glass spikes which kill if upgraded. glass boost: similar to the ice jump but this can be done on walls to dodge heavy fire. car window jump: When TJ jumps when standing on a car, the windows break and attach to his legs allowing him to do a super high glass boost. glass grenade: TJ drops a small ball of compressed glass shards which, on impact, explode. glass rocket: small ball of glass rocket propelled at the enemy which either explodes(evil karma) or subdues the enemy(good karma). Shards: lots of glass shards shot out in the same way as video torrent Shatter blast: TJ claps his hand together creating a huge spray of glass shards in a shotgun like form Glass grind: creates a line of glass beneath him and skates over it similar to Coles induction grind. he can do this at speeds reaching 30mph and go through the air with this. Dome shield: creates a 3 meter dome of thick, tough glass to trap enemies of protect himself Subdue: TJ places his hand on the enemies chest which covers their body in glass turning them into glass statues except their head keeping them alive. kill: TJ punches his fist into his enemies stomach then glass spikes rip out of the enemies chest and back. Karma bombs: SHARD-NADO: TJ surrounds himself with millions of tiny glass shards and spins them around him to rip anything to shreds, even steel! THE GLASS KNIGHT: TJ makes glass knight armour on him and gains a long glass sword. in this form he's indestructible for a short time. Crystal manipulation: crystal shield: shield made of crystal which can be used to knock back enemies of defend from stong melee attacks crystal platform: platforms similar to the ice heavy's ice tower which can help his allies or himself crystal armour: he covers his whole body with crystal to act as armour leaving him unharmed when it breaks Hand-To-Hand Combat: 7/10 Weapon Handling: 8/10 (the glass sword) Defense: 9/10 Offense: 9/10 People Skills: 4/10 Basic Conduit Abilities: increased strength: strength above average than the normal human increased speed: faster running speed increased durability: Tom can tank bullets with minor damage incresed healing factor: Tom can heal in a matter of seconds increased knowledge: Tom is much smarter about conduitism but this is likely due to his study over conduitsm Notes and Trivia Tom's crystal powers were given to him by Augustine in hope of getting him to join the D.U.P. Tom learnt all his fighting styles and powers by himself except his crystal powers. Tom loves to listen to music while training. He trained all the members from The Conduit Alliance. Tom would NEVER kill a conduit however he would harm one if he really needed to. He has no problem killing humans who deserve it. Gallery Category:Glass manipulation Category:Characters Category:Crystal manipulation Category:Thecryingwolf3553